Curse Of The Black Pearl
by GlitteringSnow
Summary: Basically the first movie with an extra character, Jack/OC FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, I do however own Becca Partridge.

Summary: Basically the first movie, but with an extra character along Jack/OC

* * *

The boat was sinking.

The boat was sinking fast. That was the only thought that ran through my head, as I frantically tried to get rid of the water.

"Oi, Jack some help would be appreciated" He looked down from where he was perched on the mast, he looked confused as to why there was water in the boat. I swear, he's so slow sometimes.

"When did this happen?" He asked.

"I don't know the exact time" I snapped, but stopped when I saw three skeletons hanging out in the middle of the harbour. Next to the skeletons was a fourth noose, and a sign saying "Pirates ye be warned" Ha, if they thought that would scare me and Jack off they had another thing coming.

Jack took off his hat, while I bowed my head in respect for my fellow pirates, I quickly spat out some of my red hair that had gotten in my mouth.

"Come on" Jack said, as he helped me climb up on the mast where he was standing before, the boat was completely lost to the sea, but before it fully sank we stepped off the boat and onto the dock.

I tried to skilfully sneak past the Harbormaster, but failed.

"What? Hey, hold up. You there" I turned around to see the man talking to Jack and me. "It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock" We all looked to see just the top of the boat sticking out of the water. "And I shall need to know your names?"

Jack dug into his pocket for money, and glared at me when he realised where it had gone.

"How about three shillings? And we forget the names" I said, while putting the coins in the middle of his book.

"Welcome to Port Royal Mr and Mrs Smith" I smirked and walked with Jack, until we both spotted the money pouch, I lunged for it, but Jack was too quick.

I whacked him over the head when he seemed too smug about it.

We were looking for a respectable ship, seeing as our boat was currently unavailable. We made it to where a nice looking ship was docked. I was walking in front of Jack so I was the one who jumped when two guards suddenly appeared in front of us.

"This dock is off limits to civilians" The thin one said.

Time for the infamous lying skills of Jack Sparrow, I just stood behind him, letting him do his work.

"I'm terribly sorry. We didn't know, if we see one, we shall inform you immediately" Jack tried to sidestep them, but they quickly got in front of him again.

"Apparently, there's some high toned and fancy to do up at the fort eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?" I smirked, knowing that they weren't important enough to be invited.

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians" The same one as before said.

I decided, that they had forgotten that I was even there. So I stealthily made my way over to the "Interceptor", while Jack was still distracting them. He noticed me climbing aboard, and gave me a wink. I had to wait a little while for him to join me, while the two buffoons were still arguing.

"So what do you think about this one then?" He asked me.

"I say, that a ship like this should have two infamous pirates sailing it" I replied with a smirk. He chuckled and went to the helm, pretending to steer it. The two guards had finally realised that Jack was no longer in front of them.

"Hey! You! Get away from there!" They rushed over, and finally noticed me. "And you!"

"You don't have permission to be aboard there mate's" They pointed their guns at us. I sighed and went over to Jack, their guns following my movement.

"I'm sorry, it's just such a pretty boat" Jack said.

"Ship" I interjected quickly.

"What's are your names?" The thin one asked.

"Smith or smithy if you like, and this is my dearly beloved" Jack wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I had to turn my head away, so that they wouldn't notice me rolling my eyes.

"What is your purpose in Port Royal Mr. Smith?" The fat one asked.

"Yeah. And no lies" The other one piped up.

"Well, then, I confess. It is our intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer our weasely black guts out"

They looked confused, and I chuckled at them. Jack glanced over at me, before one of the guards spoke.

"I said no lies"

"I think he's telling the truth" They starting talking to each other.

"If he was telling the truth he wouldn't have told us" Jack saw this moment, to interrupt their little dispute.

"Unless of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you" They once again looked confused.

"He has a point" I said. "Hey, Jack. Tell them how we came to be here"

Jack motioned them to sit on some crates. I remained standing, blocking out Jack's exaggerated stories. I only told him to tell them something so I could think of a plan to get rid of them. They were so absorbed in Jack's story no one noticed someone falling off the battlement.

"Will you be saving her then" Jack asked me.

"Ha, your funny" He sighed and looked at the two idiots.

"I can't swim" I snorted, a grown man couldn't swim.

"Pride of the King's navy you two are" He shoved all his stuff in my arms. "Don't lost these" I glared at him, while he dived off the side of the boat.

The wind started picking up, and I had to spit some of my hair out my mouth again, long hair was so annoying, but I could never cut it.

Jack came back then with the girl. One of the guards rushed over to help him out.

"I got her" He said. "She's not breathing" He panicked.

"Move!" Jack cut's open her corset and she spat up loads of water.

"Never would have thought of that" Thin said.

"You wouldn't have thought of a lot of things" I said under my breath.

I leaned over to make sure she was okay, and spotted a pirate medallion around her neck.

"And where did you get that?" I asked, about to pick it up, when a sword was shoved underneath my chin. I slowly got up, making sure it didn't nick me.

"On your feet" A posh voice said. So this was the commodore, he looks like he needs to loosen up a little bit.

Some old man, helped the girl up "Elizabeth are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine" She said, as he put his coat around her. I found it a bit unfair that she got covered up and Jack didn't he was probably a bit cold as well.

"Shoot them!" He said. I glanced uneasily at Jack, this was not going according to plan. One of the idiot's took Jack's stuff away from me, quickly as they wanted to get away from me. I swear that had nothing to do with my evil glare.

"Father do you really intend to kill my rescuer" Elizabeth said.

"I believe thanks are in order" Commodore reached his hand out to shake Jack's. I was a little suspicious, and had reason to be when he pushed Jack's sleeve up to reveal the branded P on his wrist.

I stealthily put both my hands behind my back.

"Not so fast" I cursed in my head. I looked up to meet Norrington's gaze and I smiled innocently at him.

"What?" I asked. He grabbed my arm and pushed my sleeve us as well to reveal my brand. Uh-oh.

"Hang them"

"Keep your guns on them, men. Gillette, fetch some irons" Norrington ordered, he then pushed both our sleeve's up further to reveal our tattoos.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Becca Partridge, and Jack Sparrow. The infamous Duo" Me and Jack both smirked.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please" Jack said, he was so touchy about people not getting his title right.

"Well, I don't see your ship? Captain" He added the last part mockingly, and I narrowed my eyes at him. Anyone who insults Jack insults me.

"I'm in the market, as it were" I smirked, thinking about the 'market', we were standing in it.

"He said they were here to commandeer one" One of the idiot's piped up.

"Told you he was telling the truth" The one with Jack's stuff said. "These are his sir" I wrinkled up my nose thinking about their betrayal, I thought we were good friends.

"No additional shot's nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north" He pulled the sword out of its sheath. "And I half expected it to be made of wood" He then moved on to me. "No gun, no compass" He pulled my sword out. "Again, I'm surprised it isn't wood, you two are without the worst pirates I have ever heard of" Me and Jack exchanged a look and said at the same time.

"But you have heard of us" I was then yanked along with along with Jack, to stand in front of Gillette.

"Commodore I really must protest!" Elizabeth said, I was starting to like her. Hell I would like anyone who tried to save my life.

"Carefully Lieutenant" Norrington said, while me and Jack were cuffed in those uncomfortable irons.

"Pirates or not these two saved my life" She stood a little bit in front of us. I wasn't about to correct her, after all this is the opportune moment to escape.

"One good deed, is not enough to redeem a pirate of a lifetime of wickedness" I sighed, such a stuck up git.

"Though it seems enough to condemn them" Jack said, nudging me with his shoulder.

"Indeed" He said, Gillette moved away and I nudged Jack back, telling him to go for it. Me and Jack had this thing where we both thought the same thing, we had the same thought process, and that is why we had been able to put up with each other for years.

"Finally" Jack wrapped his chain around Elizabeth's neck, and stood close behind him ready for the second part of our plan.

"No! Don't shoot" The old man, who I'm assuming is her father.

"I knew you'd warm up to us. Commodore Norrington my effects please, and my hat. Commodore! Elizabeth, it is Elizabeth isn't it?" I was chuckling quietly to myself as Elizabeth icily said.

"It's Miss Swan"

"Miss Swan, if you'd be so kind. Come, come dear. We don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind, But please give my dear assistant my hat" I was a little confused as to why I was getting the hat but I took it anyway.

"Becca my darling would you be a dear and put my hat on for me" I rolled my eyes, with Jack everything's a joke, but I shoved the hat on his head none-the-less.

"Thanks love, hey. Easy on the goods darling"

"Your despicable" Elizabeth snarled. I thought that was a bit harsh.

"Sticks and stones, love. We save your life, you save ours, we're square. Gentlemen, m'lady, you will always remember this day as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow and Becca Partridge" With those final words he shoved 'Miss Swan' into the group of guards that were all pointing their guns at us.

I wrapped my chain around his neck but made sure I wasn't choking him, as he grabbed a rope and did something that I didn't see but made us go flying into the air.

"Now can you shoot them" I heard from below. And a few seconds later we were pelted with gunfire, but we have amazing luck and didn't get hit.

Jack then managed to grab another rope and swing onto a beam, me still on his back. As soon as he was steady I got off his back, and wrapped my chain around the rope that went diagonally downwards, I could hear Jack right behind me so as soon as I hit the floor I carried on running.

"Over the bridge" I heard him say. So I veered off in the opposite direction to where we had entered. As soon as I got on the bridge though, I could hear the gunshots just miss me. It was actually quite hard to run with irons on, but me and Jack had, had a lot of practise running with these, so they didn't slow us down.

I saw a blacksmith with a statue near the entrance and skidded to a stop when I saw soldiers on the other side of the road, so I motioned for Jack to hide behind the statue.

He slid his sword through the statues arm because he had somehow turned the other one to dust when he touched it. I laughed, but he put his hand over my mouth, as soldiers came rushing past, obviously looking for us.

Once they were gone I nudged Jack's hand out the way and made my way into the blacksmith's. I immediately heard snoring and I looked over to see an old, fat man sitting in a chair with a bottle of alcohol in his hand which was dangling over the side of his chair.

"Do you think he's really asleep?" I asked Jack.

"Only one way to find out" We looked at each other and nodded, and then at the same time poked the man in the stomach, when he didn't do anything I moved away.

Jack decided to test him a little bit more and shouted "Whoa" The man didn't move and I smirked, thinking how right I was in my head.

"Shut up" Jack said.

"I didn't-"

"You were thinking it" Sometimes I got a little bit scared how well Jack knew me.

I steadied Jack's hands over an anvil, and picked up a hammer.

"Hold still" I then hit the hammer on his chains, and when they didn't break, I made a noise of frustration and hit them again and again. I gritted my teeth and raised the hammer above my head and was about to hit them again when I noticed Jack had moved.

"Your scaring me, we're giving up on the hammer" He said, while looking at the wheels that seemed to be powered by the donkey moving. I caught on to his train of thought and handed him a red hot poker.

Soon the wheels were moving and we both put our chains in the gaps and successfully broke our chains. I was about to say something we heard the door opening. I yanked Jack behind a box and crouched down, just in time for a man to come in. He took off his coat before looking calming to the donkey down, he then looked at the sleeping me.

"Right where I left you" He said, does he not know that the man can't hear him? He saw the hammer that I left out.

"Not where I left you" And now he's talking to inanimate objects, I think he has a few screws loose. He then noticed Jack's hat, Oh no, not the hat. Jack loves that hat.

Jack stepped out from our hiding place ignoring my protest and put his sword on the boys hand, stopping him from touching Jack's hat. I walked up behind him.

"Your the one's their hunting. The pirates" The boy said.

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have we threatened you before?" I was thinking he looked like I'd seen him before. I couldn't quite remember where though.

"I make it a point to avoid familiarities with pirates" He spat. Looks like someone had some bad experiences.

"Ah well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse us" Jack grabbed my hand and we were about to walk to the door, when the boy got his own sword.

"Do you think this wise boy, crossing blades with a pirate" I was gently nudged out of the way, I rolled my eyes. Jack always wanted to show off, it would get him into trouble one day. Oh wait, it already has.

"You threatened Miss Swan" So this was what this was all about, the boy's in love, bless him.

"Only a little" Jack smirked. They parried. "You know what your doing I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here, very good. Now I step again" Jack was where he wanted to be, which was closest to the door and me. "Ta, ta" He put his sword away and once again grabbed my hand and led me to the door.

But we didn't get to open it because a sword wedged itself so that the door couldn't open. I have to admit this boy is good with a sword, Jack tried to open the door but failed, it was quite amusing to watch.

"That is a wonderful trick. Except, once again you are between us and our way out. And now you have no weapon" Jack smirked, but that faded when the boy pulled out another sword.

I sat on a chair and waited for this whole thing to be over. It was so annoying when one person always had to be a hero. I apparently spaced out because all of a sudden Jack was on the floor, and loads of soldiers came in.

"There they are" Someone grabbed me and I tried to struggle but my hands we once again put in the damn irons. I just sighed as I was pulled over to where Norrington was looking much too pleased with himself.

"Well, I trust that you will all remember this day as the day that Jack Sparrow and Becca Partridge almost escaped" I sneered at him as Jack and I were escorted into the prison. Jack was still unconscious as they threw him into the cell, while I was pushed none too gently inside.

I decided that I might as well get some sleep seeing as there was nothing else to do. I saw a bench next to a window/hole in the wall, I lied down and faded into the sweet oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sounds of whistling, I was on Jack's lap, even though I had no idea how I ended up there. Even though it was much more comfortable then the bench.

"You can keep doing that forever, but the dog is never going to move" Jack's voice rumbled through his chest as he spoke.

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet" One of the prisoners said, and I chuckled.

"Awake are you, love?" I nodded my head against his chest, not wanting to move. I might have to make him my permanent pillow he was so comfortable.

"Can you hear that?" I asked, getting off him. I could hear guns and cannon's outside.

"I know those guns" Jack said, they did sound very familiar . A smile came on my face.

"It's the Pearl" I whispered, as I looked out the window, and then moved aside so Jack could look.

"The Black Pearl" I turned around to look at the prisoner who had spoken. "I've heard stories. She's been praying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors" I snorted at the last comment.

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from I wonder" Jack said, and the prisoner tried to work it out, but I could see just by looking at him that he wasn't the sharpest sword in the armoury.

Jack looked back out the window and suddenly threw himself on top on me, I found out why a second later when a hole was blasted through the wall. I got excited for a moment, but then I noticed that the hole wasn't in our cell.

"My sympathies friends. You two have no manner of luck at all" The inmate said before he stepped out of the hole.

"Jack you can get off me now" I said, Jack looked down at me.

"I'm quite comfortable, love" He smirked down at me.

"Would you still be as comfortable without certain parts of your body" Jack winced, and then moved.

Smart man.

"I can't believe that we're in here" I said, kicking some of the hay on the floor about.

"Don't worry love, we won't be in here for long" I sighed, knowing he was right. But that didn't make up for the fact that we were in a jail cell.

I then spotted the dog, that held the keys.

"I have an idea"

"Why do I have to do this?" Jack asked, as he stuck his arm through the bars, holding the bone to tempt the dog.

"Because, animals seem to like you" I said. My statement was proven to be true because as soon as Jack started, the dog slowly shifted over.

"Come on doggy. It's just you and me now" I coughed "And Becca as well. Come on. Come on good boy" The dog was slowly making his way towards us. "Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it. Come on you filthy, mangy cur" There was a crash and the dog spooked.

I groaned and smacked Jack over the head.

"He didn't mean it, come back. Well done Jack"

There was another crash and a prison guard fell down the stairs, unconscious. Two pirates came down after him.

"This ain't the armoury" I almost snorted but they hadn't noticed us yet.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here Twig? Captain Jack Sparrow, and his bonny lass Becca Partridge" Damn, I should have snorted when the opportunity presented itself.

'Twig' spat at us, which I found quite rude. "Last time I saw you two, you's was all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. They're fortunes haven't improved much" That island brought back some bad memories.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle in hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers" Koehler grabbed Jack's throat and I saw his skeletal arm.

"You know nothing of hell" He spat.

Once they left me and Jack looked at each other, he picked the bone back up off the floor.

"That's very interesting" Jack said, I nodded my agreement.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We have to wait for the opportune moment" He said, I should have known that was what he was going to say.

I got comfortable on the floor and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to Jack trying to pick the lock with the bone.

I leaned over his shoulder and said "That's not going to work" He jumped, and glared at me.

"It was worth a shot" I heard someone coming down the stairs so I yanked Jack back onto the floor, and we pretended to be asleep.

"You. Sparrow, Partridge" I looked up to see the boy from yesterday standing outside our cell.

"Aye" Jack and I said at the same time.

"You are familiar with that ship? The Black Pearl" I nearly shivered at the name, cannot wait for us to get that ship back.

"May have heard of it" I said.

"Where does it make berth?" I snorted.

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isle de Meurta. It's an island that cannot be found except for those who already know where it is" Jack said.

"The ships real enough. Therefore it's anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" What I wanted to know, was why he wanted to know so badly.

"Why ask us?" I asked.

"Because your pirates"

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack asked.

"Never! They took Miss Swan" I had a flashback of yesterday, she was the one Jack saved. Could have been a bit nicer about the whole thing.

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well if your intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for us" Jack said. I could see the boy thinking.

"I can get you out of here" That caught my attention.

"How? The key's run off" I asked.

"I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges" He picked up a bench and positioned it at the bottom of the cell door. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength. The door will lift free" Jack seemed to be thinking this through.

"What's your name boy?" He asked.

"Will Turner" My eyes widened, so that's why he looked so familiar. Bootstrap's son.

"That would be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, name after your father, eh?" Poor Will looks confused.

"Yes" He said.

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr Turner, I've changed my mind. If you spring us from this cell I swear on pain of death we shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord" We all shook hands.

"Agreed"

"Agreed. Get us out" I said, then Will lifted the door free.

"Hurry. Someone would have heard that" Will said.

"Not without me effects" Jack and I both went to collect our things, and then we walked up the stairs and out of the jail.

I went first seeing as I was a girl, and splashed my way underneath a bridge. I heard the other two behind me, for God's sake did they not know the meaning of the word stealth?

"We're going to steal a ship? That ship" Will asked, he was so naive.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business boy, or there's no use going. This girl? How far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack asked.

"I'd die for her" Will said, I sighed. What an idiot.

"Oh good, no worries then" I chuckled under my breath as Will shot me a look, which I promptly ignored.

I leaned closer to Jack. "I have another idea" and I pointed to the boats that were on the beach. I knew Jack caught on to what I was suggesting when he gave me a big grin, showing off some of his gold teeth.

"This is either madness, or brilliance" Will said when we were under the boat. It was a little uncomfortable as the water kept rubbing my legs, so now all I wanted to do was get dry.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide" Will stepped inside a cage, I would have warned him but I thought it would be funny not to.

We then used the cage to board the Dauntless, Jack turned and helped me over the edge.

"Everyone stay calm. We are taking over the ship" Jack said calmly.

"Aye Avast" Will said. I smacked him over the head as Jack gave him a look. Everyone laughed at us, so I pulled my sword out and looked menacing.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men, and a woman. You'll never make it out of the bay" He just insulted us, why I out to.

"Son I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" He pointed his pistol at the man's nose, and pretty soon they were on row boats heading back to Port Royal.

I was trying to teach Will how to properly sail a ship when he noticed the 'Interceptor' was coming.

"Here they come" Thank you captain obvious. Jack fiddled with some things on the ship while I disabled the rudder chain. Then as the soldiers where coming onto our ship I grabbed onto Jack as he swung over to the other ship.

I helped Will cut off the ropes, and the plank fell off the side of the ship. One brave man, tried to swing back over but ending up doing a painful looking belly flop into the sea.

"Thank you commodore for getting us ready to make way. We'd had a hard time with it by ourselves" Jack shouted back, and they tried to shoot us.

I stood back up when I knew it was safe, and stuck my tongue out at Norrington who I could see holding a telescope and pointing it in my direction.

I always loved to see a plan come together. I went to stand over by Jack at the helm and took hold of his compass.

I was in desperate need of some rum.


	3. Chapter 3

We were sailing quite peacefully, until the whelp decided to tell us his life story. To be honest I didn't really care, and I could tell Jack wasn't paying much attention either.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died I came out here, looking for my father" I checked some of the ropes to make sure they were secure.

Will had stopped sharpening his sword and was now on his feet, desperately trying to get Jack to pay attention to him.

"My father, Will Turner. At the jail it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that was what I wanted I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father" Jack had finally stopped and answered the poor lad.

"Yeah we knew him. Probably the only two who knew him as William Turner, everyone else knew his as Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill"

"Bootstrap?" Will asked.

"Never seen any bigger" I said, with a smirk. I missed Bootstrap.

"Good man, good pirate. I swear you look just like him" Will got angry at this.

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good respectable man who obeyed the law"

"I don't know what Will Turner your on about, because you seem to have them mixed up" He glared at me, so I put my hands up.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag" Jack said.

"My father was not a pirate" He drew his sword and I sighed, men and their swords.

Jack didn't even look which annoyed Will even further.

"Put it away son. It's not worth you being beat again"

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you"

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" He then moved one of the sails so that the yard caught both me and Will and we were hanging over the sea.

"Jack you imbecile" I shouted, as I grasped on tighter and managed to lift myself, so I was sitting on the yard instead of dangling. Will tried to copy but failed.

"Sorry love, hang on a minute, now as long as your hanging there pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these, what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but we cant bring this ship into Tortuga all by our onesy's, savvy? So?" Jack swung the sail back over, and I hung on tightly and as soon as I could dropped down.

Jack continued "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" Jack held out the whelps sword for his to take, and he did.

"Tortuga?" Will asked.

"Tortuga" I confirmed, I need to get me some rum.

Once we had reached Tortuga, I took a deep breath. There's nothing like Tortuga, simple beautiful.

I walked slightly ahead of Jack and Will, but still heard their conversation.

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that had never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga savvy? What do you think?" Jack asked.

"It'll linger" I chuckled, the boy better get used to this if he's going to be a pirate. I know he said he didn't want to be one, but there's no way that Bootstraps son is not going to be a pirate.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted" Jack then spotted Scarlet.

"Scarlet!" He exclaimed, she slapped him, and nodded at me when she walked past. "Not sure I deserved that … Giselle!"

"Who was she" The blond asked.

"What" She also slapped him, and smiled at me when she went. "I may have deserved that" I chuckled.

"Come now Jack, you know you deserved them both" He glared at me, but I just laughed at him as I continued on my way.

We finally found Gibbs in the pig sty after about twenty minutes of searching, I wrinkled my nose as we went in, the smell was absolutely terrible how Gibbs was asleep is a mystery to me.

I handed Jack a bucket and watched with amusement as he dumped the contents all over the sleeping Gibbs.

"Cure you for breathing you slack jawed idiot!" He shouted, but then he recognised us. "Mother's love, Becca, Jack! You should know better then to wake a man when he's sleeping"

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking" I of course knew exactly what he had said, but the whelp looked a bit confused and Gibbs took a little bit of time to reply.

"Aye, that'll about do it" He smiled, but soon stopped when another bucket of water was dumped over him.

"Blast! I'm already awake" He shouted. Will shrugged.

"That was for the smell" Gibbs looked like he was about to protest but I sent him a look and he just shrugged sheepishly.

Once we were in the tavern, Jack got me and Gibbs drinks, said something to the whelp and joined us at the table.

"Now, what's this venture you two are on?"

"We're going after the Black Pearl" I said, watching as Gibbs almost choked on his drink "We know where it's going to be and we're gonna take it"

"It's a fools errand. Why you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl"

"That's why we know what Barbossa's up to" Jack said.

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one"

"Well then I say it's a very good thing we're not fools then" I smirked. Gibbs sighed.

"Prove me wrong. What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" Me and Jack exchanged smirks.

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Jack nodded at Will. Gibbs looked confused so I turned his head in the right direction. He finally got it, he is so slow sometimes.

"The kid?" He asked.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner" Jack said.

"His only child" I smirked.

"Is he now? Leverage says you? I think I can feel a change in the wind says I? I'll find us a crew. There's got to be some people on this rock as crazy as you two are"

"I'll take that as a complement" I said.

"Take what you can" Jack toasts us.

"Give nothing back" Gibbs and I say at the same time. Toasting Jack and drinking deeply.

"I'm going back to the boat" I tell Jack.

"I'll come as well love, let's get the whelp, don't want to lose him" I smirked and then went off to find the boy, he was right where Jack left him, which was good, mean I didn't have to look too hard.

"Come on, we're going back to the ship" I told him, he looked happy to comply.

"Is everything sorted out?" He asked me.

"Yeah, we'll have a crew by morning" It took a few minutes but we reached the ship, I went to the captains quarters to find Jack already in there.

I climbed in the bed knowing that Jack wouldn't get much sleep, therefore wouldn't be using the bed.

"We're getting our ship back Jack" I smiled, through a yawn.

"I know love, a couple more day's. Go to sleep, everything will work out in the morning, and we'll meet our new crew" I fell asleep listening to Jack singing a random song quietly.

* * *

AN: WOOO! I absolutely love Pirates of the Caribbean so I'm quite happy to write this story.

But I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be up soon, might go even faster with some reviews :) nudge nudge wink wink.


	4. Chapter 4

"Feast your eyes Captain, Becca. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot" Gibbs proclaimed.

I followed Jack as he walked along and inspected them all, I was quite pleased with them. He looked down at a very small man, who looked determined and then carried on walking.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked.

"You sailor!" Jack said, as we stopped in front of a man with a parrot on his shoulder.

"Cotton, sir" Gibbs provided.

"Mr Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death" Jack sucked in a breath. "Mr Cotton! Answer man"

I was a little confused as to why he wasn't answering. I was quite impressed with Jack's little speech which I'm pretty sure he had practised the night before.

"He's a mute sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's figured out how yet" Cotton stuck his tongue out, or what's left of it.

I had to make sure my own tongue was still in my mouth, I felt a little bit sick now. Jack lost his stride for a second, before getting back into character.

"Mr Cottons … Parrot, same question"

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" The parrot squawked. Me and Jack exchanged looks.

"Mostly we figured that means yes" Gibbs said, with a shrug.

"Of course it does" Jack said, like there was never any doubt.

"Satisfied?" I asked Will. He still looked doubtful.

"Well you've proved their mad" I clapped him on the back.

"Of course they are if they've agreed to sail with us"

"And what's the benefit for us?" A feminine sounding voice shouted from the end of the line, I couldn't help but think that voice sounded familiar, so I cautiously walked down to the person who shouted.

"Anamaria" I said, as I lifted her hat, she raised her hand to slap me, but I ducked and she hit Jack.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Will asked.

"No, that one I deserved" Jack said, rubbing his cheek.

"You stole my boat" She pointed straight at me.

"What! It was his idea" I pushed Jack in front of me.

"Thanks for the support love" He muttered, before speaking to Anamaria. "Actually-" He was slapped again and I winced. "Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you"

"But you didn't" She shouted, and I shrank back. She was scary when she was mad.

"You'll get another one" I piped up, Jack nodded from beside me.

"I will" She pointed her finger at me.

"A better one" Will said.

"A better one!" Jack repeated.

"That one" Will pointed towards the Interceptor.

"What one? That one!" Jack angrily said, but went along with it. "Aye that one. What say you?"

"Aye!" Was repeated through out the line. Anamaria snatched her hat back from me before stalking away.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful back luck to bring a women aboard sir" I glared at Gibbs.

"What the hell am I! A donkey?" I asked.

"No, I didn-" I whacked him over the head and stalked away.

A couple of hours out to sea, a storm broke through. I was standing with Jack at the helm, helping him navigate his way through the storm.

I could see Jack struggling with the wheel, so I grabbed half of it and pulled to the left, as the compass said to do. I was absolutely soaked, and the wheel was a little hard to grip but I managed.

I took the compass out of Jack's hand, and I could tell that we were getting closer.

"Shall we drop canvas, sir?" Gibb's asked.

"She can hold a bit longer" Jack replied.

"What's in your heads that put you both in such a fine mood, Captain"

"We're catching up" I shouted back, to be heard over the storm.

The storm held up for another hour, but after that the whole sky cleared up. Unfortunately we had to be careful as we were coming up to a very well known place, this place was well known for sinking ships. Kind of like a ship graveyard.

"Dead man tell no tales" The parrot said.

That parrot was so creepy, if Cotton didn't need it I would have... well the parrot wouldn't be here to start with.

I was standing with Jack at the helm, with Cotton peering over our shoulders to look at the compass, I put my hand over the top of it and snapped it shut and eyed Cotton, he looked away.

I could tell that Will and Gibbs were talking about us, they weren't very subtle, sneaking glances over. Gibbs got that look in his eye whenever he would tell stories, I nudged Jack with my elbow, and nodded over to them.

He looked at them in time to see them crouched down, I followed him to where they were crouched.

"What did they use for rope" I heard Will ask.

"Human hair, from Jack's back" I said. Will looked doubtful, but my acting was amazing.

"Let go of the anchor, sir" A crew mate shouted.

"Young Mr Turner is going to accompany us to shore" Jack said.

"Captain, what if the worst should happen?" Gibb's asked.

"Keep to the code" Jack replied.

We walked over to the rowing boat and Jack helped me in, once Will had joined us and we were lowered into the sea.

Jack was rowing us into the cave. I could see coins glimmering under the water, and Will looked like he wanted to take some.

"Don't touch" I said, Will looked at me before asking.

"What code is Gibb's to keep to if the worst should happen?"

"Pirates code" Jack said.

"Any man that fall's behind is left behind" I explained.

"No heroes among thieves, eh?"

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, your well on your way to becoming one" Jack said.

"Sprung two pirates from jail" I cut in.

"Commandeered a ship of the fleet" Jack continued.

"Sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga" We all looked at the gold in the water.

"And your completely obsessed with treasure" Jack finished.

I got out of the boat and went to look on over the gathering of pirates, with Barbossa standing by a chest, I knew what was in the chest and my hands were practically itching to get a hold of it. Elizabeth was also there, so Will should be happy to know we've found her.

"That's not true, I am not obsessed with treasure" I love how he didn't object to any of the other ones.

Jack came to stand by me and said "Not all treasure is silver and gold mate" Will had also seen what we had and whispered "Elizabeth"

Barbossa went on with his speech that I wasn't paying attention to. I was trying to think of a way to interrupt without dying or being maimed.

I jumped slightly when Barbossa kicked the lid of the chest, to reveal hundreds of gold coins. Jack felt my hand twitch and slapped it, so I glared at him.

"Jack!" Will scrambled up trying to get over the ledge, upsetting some of the treasure making it fall and make some noise. I pulled him back down, cursing his foolishness.

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment" Jack said.

"When is that? When it's of the greatest profit to you?" Will was starting to bug me. I could tell he was annoying Jack as well, because a second later he was right in Will's face.

"May I ask you something? Have we ever given you reason not to trust us? Do us a favour. I know it's difficult for you, but please, stay here and try not to do anything stupid" He put emphasis on the stupid and I smirked.

I walked ahead of Jack to try to find another way in, I peered over the ledge to see Barbossa with a knife, we had to do this quickly.

But I heard a thump and I spun around, only to be hit with an oar by the whelp.

So much for not doing anything stupid. My only consolation before I went unconscious was that Jack was unconscious as well.

* * *

AN: Another chapter done, and I must say that I'm quite happy with this one.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far, and those who have put me on their story alerts.

I hope you all like this chapter, and the next one will be up soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with a headache. Everything came back to me, and I crawled over to where Jack was starting to stir.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Peachy" He sarcastically replied. I helped him up and we walked out to find ourselves facing our old crew.

"You" Ragetti said.

"Your supposed to be dead" Pintel exclaimed.

I exchanged 'shocked' looks with Jack.

"Are we not?" He asks, then looked down at himself as I looked down at myself, and we shrugged at the same time. And turned around.

"Oh" I said, as pistols were pointed at us. They love us really, just deep, deep down.

"Palulay?palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili? parsnip, parsley, par - partner, partner?" Jack said, testing out different words.

"Parley?" Ragetti offered.

"Parley!" Jack exclaimed. "That's the one. Parley!"

"Parley" I said as well, no knowing where Jack was going with this.

"Parley" Pintel growled at Ragetti. "Down to the depths whatever man that thought up Parley!"

"That would be the French" I smirked, feeling quite happy with the fact that they couldn't hurt us.

We were shepherded over to where Barbossa still stood, by the chest.

"How the blazes did you two get off that island?" I smirked, knowing the Hector was quite unhappy to see us. Join the list mate.

"When you marooned us on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one thing mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" I swear, Jack's ego could not get any bigger.

I nudged him with my elbow.

"And she is Becca Partridge" I had a victorious grin on my face.

"Better" I said, patting Jack on the head.

"Ah, well. I won't be forgetting that again. Gent's you all remember these two. Kill them" The cocked their guns.

"The girl's blood didn't work did it?" I asked, knowing the answer anyway.

Barbossa turned around, as he had started to walk away.

"Hold your fire" I saw Ragetti looking very disappointed, as they all reluctantly lowered their weapons.

"You know whose blood we need?" He said.

"We know who's blood you need" Jack repeated. Hector got a thoughtful look on his face.

"What's stopping me from killing one of you and getting the other to tell me"

"If one of us dies, the other doesn't talk" Jack proclaimed, just as the pirates started lifting up their guns.

"I thought you were gonna say that" Barbossa said. "Was worth a shot though"

We were back on the Black Pearl once more, and I could practically see my whole life on this ship and to where we lost it.

Jack and I were comfortably sitting in Barbossa's office, which used to be our office. He clearly hadn't tidied in here since he took over.

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it?s the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbossa asked.

"No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching us sail away on _my_ ship and then we'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?" Jack clarified. That sounded pretty good to me.

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need"

"That's not our problem" I said.

Of the three of us, we are the only two who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore our word is the one we'll be trusting. Although. I suppose we should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed us and left us to die, we would have an equal share in that curse, same as you" He handed me an apple which I promptly took a bite out of "Funny ol' world, innit?" Jack took his own apple and then offered another to Barbossa.

Barbossa scowled at us, as a member of the bosun came in.

"Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor" Barbossa left, with us on his tail. I took another apple from the bowl, just in case.

We ran in front of Barbossa's telescope. Me still munching on my apple.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce. Becca and I scurry over to the Interceptor, and we negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?"

Now you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl . People are easy to search when they're dead. Lock 'em in the brig" Barbossa snatched my apple and then we were 'escorted' into the brig.

We were pushed into a cell, that was leaking.

"Apparently there's a leak" Jack muttered.

"When we get her back, we can fix it" I said, trying to get him to smile.

It worked.

Jack went to look out of the porthole. "Looks like their lightning the ship" He told me.

"That's a good idea, but we both know the Pearl will catch up no problem" I sighed.

"True"

A hole was blown near where we were standing, and the force knocked us both over.

"Stop blowing holes in our ship!" We both shouted, but then I noticed that the lock had been blown off.

I walked over and pushed it open, then grabbed Jack's hand. I ignored the cutlery on the wall and walked upside. I grabbed a rope from a pirate and gave it to Jack.

"Thanks love" He motioned for me to hold on and then jumped, we swung onto the interceptor.

"Jack! Becca!" Gibbs shouted. Jack handed him his canteen which I didn't even know he had to start with.

"Bloody empty" He said, he went to help Elizabeth. While I searched for the medallion, just in case. I fought a pirate when I heard Jack shout "Becca! Monkey!" I spun around and saw the monkey heading back onto the Pearl.

I chased after it, hearing Jack behind me. I stopped at the end of the mast, when the monkey crawled up Barbossa's arm and handed him the medallion. I never liked that monkey, or Barbossa if I really think about it.

"Why, thank you Jack" Barbossa said.

"Your welcome" Jack said, from behind me.

"Not you, we named the monkey Jack" He then shouted "Gent's our hope is restored"

Jack and I were then surrounded by Barbossa's crew, thankfully we were not tied up like Gibbs and co.

"If any of you as much as thinks the word 'parley' I'll have your guts for garters" Pintel said to our crew.

Elizabeth slipped under the rope just as the 'Interceptor' blew up. I bit my lip, poor Will.

"You've got to stop it! Stop it!" She shouted at Barbossa, trying to hit him.

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour" He pushed her into his crew, and I felt really bad for her but I knew better then to interfere. Opportune moment and all.

Will then came out of no where and shouted

"Barbossa!"

"She goes free" He pointed a pistol at Barbossa.

"What's in your head boy?" Barbossa asked, clearly not knowing who the hell he was talking to.

"She goes free" Will repeated.

"You've only got one shot and we can't die" Barbossa pointed out.

"Don't do anything stupid" Jack whispered to Will, but we both knew he would.

"You can't I can" He pointed the gun at himself, Barbossa looked so confused it was funny. But I didn't dare laugh.

"Like that" Jack said.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked, at this me and Jack sprung into action.

"No one" I said.

"He's no one, A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though ... eunuch" Jack continued, but Will had to ruin the lie by proclaiming.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins" Jack and I shuffled back over to where we were supposed to be, knowing there was nothing we could do now.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us" Ragetti pointed out.

"Funny how they didn't notice that earlier" I muttered to Jack.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones Locker" This boy had such a flair for dramatics.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner" Barbossa said, uh-oh this is where it gets tricky.

"Elizabeth goes free" I think the whole ship rolled their eyes.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Jack and I frantically pointed to ourselves, trying to make him understand to save us.

"And the crew. The crew are not to be harmed" Specify please, please specify.

"Agreed" I slapped my hand to my forehead, we were doomed.

A couple of minutes later the plank was arranged, and Elizabeth was walking it.

"Go on poppet, go! Walk the plank" Pintel said, while holding his sword out.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will shouted from where he was being refrained.

"Don't dare impugn me honour, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where_._ Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye" They shouted.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go" Elizabeth pulled a face, but took it off.

"I always liked you" Jack said, to the pirate holding him. I snorted, and looked away when I was glared at.

"It goes with your black heart" She threw the dress at him. Barbossa pressed it to his face.

"Ooh it's still warm" He then threw it to the crew, and I ducked when it came near me.

"Too long!" The bosun shook the plank so that she fell off.

Me and Jack were then dragged over to the plank, but I went first. Sometimes I hate the rule 'Ladies first'.

"You know you love me really, Hector" I blew him a kiss before jumping in the sea.

AN: Another one bites the dust :)

So did you like it? Next chapter will be up soon, cause i'm on a roll!


	6. Chapter 6

I emerged from the water and walked back onto this godforsaken island that I thought Jack and I had put behind us ten years ago.

I could hear Jack splashing behind me, and Elizabeth was already on the island.

I looked back at the Pearl sailing away, Jack stood next to me and sighed.

"That's the second time we've had to watch that man sail away with our ship"

"I know" I walked into the trees and tried to locate the rum cellar.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then" Elizabeth shouted behind us.

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice, unlikely - young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him" Jack told her, loosing his temper.

I knocked on a tree trunk and grinned when I heard it was the right one. I then took four big steps, and jumped up and down in the same spot, feeling it was hollow underneath.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow and Becca Partridge . You two vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You two sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirates I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?" She stood in front of me stopping me from moving.

I sighed before I answered. "Last time. We were here a grand total of three days, all right. Last time" I opened the cellar door_. "_The rum runners used this island as a cache. Came by, and we were able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that" I climbed back up the stairs with three bottles in my hands.

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow and Becca Partridge. You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?" Elizabeth said outraged.

"Welcome to the Caribbean , love" I shoved a bottle of rum into her hands. Then walked off with Jack, back to the beach.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me" Me and Jack sang around the fire. I had no idea where Elizabeth had gotten to, but I didn't really care.

"I love this song! Really bad eggs! Ooh" He fell over, and I laughed at him, he then pulled me down with him_ "_When we get the Pearl back, we should teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"And we'll be the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish Main" I said, taking another drink.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire world. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is, what the Black Pearl really is, is freedom" He put his arm round my shoulder, and I snuggled up to his warmth.

"It's horrible being stuck on this island again isn't it" I said.

"Yes, and this time we have a horrible wench along with us" Jack took another drink, and I laughed.

"We'll get out soon, somehow we always do" I said.

"I know exactly what you mean love" And we drank until we passed out.

I woke up in the morning to the smell of smoke, I didn't really like the smell so I got up to see what had caused it. Elizabeth had apparently got all the rum while we were sleeping and set fire to it. Wait – the rum!

"No! No! What are you doing?" I screamed. I had obviously woken Jack up and he was about to have a heart attack.

"You've burnt all the food, shade. The rum!" Jack continued.

"Yes the rum is gone" She said calmly. I really wanted to hit her.

"Why is the rum gone?" I asked, nearly in tears. The poor rum, it didn't stand a chance against her wickedness.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

Someone thinks big of themselves.

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack asked. Elizabeth sat down and stared at the horizon.

"Just wait, you two. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon" I saw Jack fumble with his pistol, I was working hard not to run her through with my sword, but we both thought better of it and stormed off.

"Damn her! Why the rum? She should have thrown herself in there as well, then it would have burned for a long time" I muttered furiously to myself.

Jack was doing imitations of her but I ignored him because by the time we reached the top of the hill, I saw white sails on the horizon just like she said there would be.

"They'll be no living with her after this" Jack said, and I nodded my agreement.

Jack and I were escorted onto the ship, the two idiots from the docks were there. And I was reminded that it really wasn't that long ago, a lot had happened since then.

"But we've got to save Will" Elizabeth said, as she followed Norrington.

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" Her dear dad said.

"Then we condemn him to death" She continued.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy" These people really weren't that nice were they. I mean Jack and I went all over this place to help Will and they can't even do one little thing.

"To rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me" Elizabeth pointed out.

If we may be so bold as to inject our professional opinion" Jack started.

"The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle" I continued.

"It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time"

"Think about it. The Black Pearl"

"The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" Jack finished.

"By remembering that I serve others, not only myself" Norrington said, from the top of the staircase.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift" I raised my eyebrows, I thought she liked Will.

"Elizabeth . Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

"I am" She said, well ain't that sweet, and totally fake.

"A wedding! We love weddings, don't we Becca. Drinks all around!" He extended his arms "I know. Clap him in irons, right?"

I shook my head, at Jack's constant need for attention. Even I wasn't that bad, well maybe I was.

"Mr. Sparrow, Miss Partridge , you will both accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta . You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

I smirked and said "Inescapably"

A half hour later Jack and I were in a rowing boat with Norrington and a group of soldiers. Jack was trying to convince Norrington to let us in the cave. I knew to stay quiet and let Jack take the lead.

"I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush" Norrington said in his stupid posh voice.

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing. We go in, convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus outta them with your little cannons, eh?" He put an arm around Norrington's shoulder "What do you have to lose?"

Norrington peeled Jack's arm away from his shoulder and said "Nothing I'd lament being rid of"

Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk for those aboard the Dauntless which includes the future Mrs. Commodore" Norrington's eyes widened at that, clearly he hadn't thought everything through.

A couple of minutes later, Jack and I were happily rowing into the cave. I had a smirk on my face.

"You sure do know how to get what you want" I said.

"Pirate" He said, and I chuckled, the sound echoing down the cave.


	7. Chapter 7

I followed Jack as he walked into the gathering, he had a tight grip on my hand as to not lose me.

"Excuse me, pardon me" I said, pushing past pirates.

"Begun by blood" Barbossa said, ready to cut Will's throat.

"Excuse me" Jack said, as we finally got to the front and Will spotted us.

"Becca. Jack!"

"Not possible" Barbossa said, I smirked. He should know by now that Jack and I are not easy to kill.

"Not probable" Jack corrected.

"Where's Elizabeth" Will asked.

"She's safe, just like _we_ promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like _she_ promised. And you get to die for her, just like _you_ promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Becca and Elizabeth who are, in fact, women"

"Shut up, your next" Barbossa leant in to cut Will again.

"You don't want to be doing that" I said. Barbossa looked like he wanted to ignore me, but knew anything Jack and I say is probably very useful. Well – when you can understand what we say.

"Why don't I want to be doing it?" He asked.

"Well, because" Jack pushed the bosun's hands off of both of our shoulders and pulled me forward with him "because the HMS Dauntless_, _pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you" Jack explained for me.

"Just hear us out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless_" _I said

"They do what they do best" Jack continued.

"Robert's your Uncle"

"Fannie's your Aunt"

"There you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet"

"Course you?ll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue?"

"But what of the Pearl? Name Jack Captain, we'll sail under your colours, we'll give you ten percent of our plunder"

"And you get to introduce yourself as?Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?" Jack finished.

"I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp" Barbossa asked.

"No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment" Jack said.

"For instance?" We both picked up some medallions and I continued "after you've killed Norrington's men" We threw them back as I spoke "Every. Last. One." We both kept one each but made sure Barbossa didn't see. I sneaked a wink in a Will to make sure he got it.

"You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name" Will said.

"Yeah" We said in unison.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder" Barbossa bargained.

"Fifteen" Jack said.

"Forty"

"Twenty-five. And I'll buy you a hat. A really big one. Commodore" I could see Barbossa thinking about it.

"We have an accord" We all shook hands, and when Jack and I realised we were shaking each other's hands we stopped.

"All hands to the boats" Jack ordered, I saw Barbossa give him a look. "Apologies. You give the orders"

"Gent's take a walk" I looked at Jack confused, this wasn't part of the plan.

"Not to the boats?" I asked. I got a glare, and I shut up and went to investigate some of the treasure with Jack.

"I must admit, Jack , I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict" Barbossa said, I was a bit annoyed that he missed me out of the conversation but I saw something shiny and was distracted.

"Me? I'm dishonest" He walks forward and throws away a gold statue he was holding "And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly …. stupid" He stole a pirate's sword and tossed it to Will who used it to untie himself.

Jack was fighting with Barbossa and Will was fighting some other pirates, I went up to the chest and took out my medallion, I cut my hand and dropped it back in.

I looked back at Jack to see he had been stabbed, I gasped but he staggered back into the moonlight to reveal a skeleton. Oh yeah, he had a coin as well, so he couldn't get hurt.

I fought off a pirate for a little while, but it was hard seeing as he wouldn't die, so I slammed a pot over his head. I was about to help Will but Elizabeth came out of nowhere with a staff.

Pot man came back but I just hit him over the head with my sword. I was jumping over the stones as Will ran up to the chest, and I stopped frozen when I saw Barbossa pointing his pistol at me.

I heard a shot, and looked down when I couldn't feel anything. I looked up confused to see Jack with his pistol out aimed at Barbossa and smoking at the end.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot" Barbossa said.

"He didn't waste it" Will said, as he dropped both coins into the chest.

Barbossa dropped his sword with a clang, and pulled open his coat, to see blood pouring from his chest.

"I feel... cold" He said, before he fell down. Finally dead.

"You did it!" I shouted as I ran to hug Jack, he spun me round a couple of times, before we just stood there looking at each other.

We both then turned away spluttering awkwardly. But I placed a crown on Jack's head, while he grinned at me. I collected a few pieces of treasure while Jack draped himself in whatever he could.

A few minutes later we were looking at where the Black Pearl should have been but wasn't.

"I'm sorry Becca. Jack" I looked down while Jack said.

"They've done what right by them. Can't expect more then that"

We spent the night in separate jail cells, they didn't want a repeat of us escaping and thought we were more dangerous with each other. Which was right but I couldn't help but want to spend my last night in Jack's arms.

When the morning had come, we were standing on the gallows. The official was reading out a list of our crimes, it was a really long list and with every new thing he said. I grinned at Jack remembering all the fun we've had with each other.

"Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England?"

Jack grinned at me.

"Ah yeah, I remember that" I said, smiling wistfully. I've still got that necklace I had to wear.

"Sailing under false colours, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your souls" The noose was then put around my throat.

"See you in hell" I said to Jack, as the lever was about to be pulled. My feet went through the floor but I felt a sword under my feet and I tried to stand on it.

The rope that was holding me was then cut and I cut the rope that was binding my hands together, seeing Jack had fallen down as well. Grinning we turned and fought our way up the tower.

Jack and Will used the rope to trip some of the soldiers who I then bolted over.

"Hey" I shouted.

"Sorry love" We were then surrounded, with the feather from Will's hat tickling my face.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you" Norrington said to Will.

"On our return to Port Royal , I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with them? There pirates!" The governor said, Oh go choke on your wig.

"And good people" Jack and I pointed to ourselves proudly "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of two, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear" I disliked Will in the beginning but now I quite like him.

"You forget your place, Turner" Norrington said.

"It's right here, between you and them"

"As is mine" Elizabeth stood next to Will. I still don't like her though, burning the rum can never be forgiven.

"Elizabeth ! Lower your weapons. For goodness? sake put them down!" The soldiers lowered their guns.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" I might have felt sorry for him if he hadn't tried to kill us.

"It is" She said, I then noticed Cotton's parrot and nudged Jack.

But Jack cannot be Jack if he doesn't draw attention to himself.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this" He turned to the governor dragging me along with him "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually?Ecumenically?Grammatically?" He then turned to Norrington "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that. Elizabeth try not to be kidnapped any more. Will, nice hat" We then ran up to the edge of the battlement "Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that" Jack lost his balance and fell, I was unceremoniously dragged over with him.

"Sail ho" Jack and I grinned at each other before racing off to the Black Pearl, which had never looked more beautiful.

Jack grabbed onto a rope that was tossed down to us, and I climbed onto his back. We were then hauled aboard, and landed near the helm.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code" I said to Gibbs.

"We figured they were more actual guidelines" He said, as he helped us both up. Cotton handed Jack his hat and Anamaria handed me his coat. Which I put around his shoulders.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, the Black Pearl is yours" I said.

Jack walked over to the wheel and ran his hands over it, but noticed everyone was watching him.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free. Now...bring me that horizon" He took out his compass and handed it to me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Wherever your heart desires" He said before singing "And really bad eggs, drink up me hearties, yo ho"


	8. SEQUEL

There is now a sequel called you guessed it Dead Man's Chest.

Join Becca and Jack on their journey :) Hope you liked this story thank you everyone who has reviewed or added me to their authors list, means a lot to me.


End file.
